Todo está regresando a mí ahora Sasunaru Lemon Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: A veces, cuando vemos a la persona que amamos, si bien sabemos que sentimos, no podemos, tras muchas vivencias, dolor, peleas o lágrimas, recordar porqué sentíamos ello; el sentimiento detrás de nuestro sentir de amor... Eso es lo mismo que le pasa a Naruto. Sasunaru yaoi lemon
1. Todo está regresando

¿Utópico? ¿Irreal? ¿Estúpido? ¿Cómo lo de de etiquetar? Después de todo, eso nunca sucedió, ni lo hará… ¿Y años atrás? Eran misiones, nada específico u especial…

Dormía cerca de ti, pero nunca contigo…

He allí la diferencia. Ese deseo que, a la noche de estrellas y plenilunio rosa, expreso…

Hoy, la primera noche del año nuevo chino… Un nuevo año sin ti…

Uchiha Sasuke…

"Todo está regresando a mi ahora".

"Usurantonkachi" cual me decías…

Como quisiese volver a escuchar esa palabra, en tu voz…

Y, repito, como quien no quiere comprender lo cierto…

Que estuvieses aquí…

Esta noche en la que, aguanto las lágrimas porque, pretendo cambiar lo que no ha dejado de ser desde hace tantos años ya atrás. Se supone que para eso es este Año Nuevo chino, para cambiar…

¿Debería también ya de intentarte olvidar?

Después de todo, nunca lo sabrás… Lo que siento… Así que, no te afectará…

Aún lo supieses, no lo haría. No a ti…

A ese chico rudo que, no puedo no recordar…

Basta con que, me mire a los ojos, para los tuyos, a mis memorias, atraer…Y con ellos, con tu mirar cual la noche, a ti… Todo a ti…

Aunque yo no puedo ya recordar algo, no desde que te fuiste… Y eso es…

¿Qué es lo que me hacías sentir?

En el contexto del amor que te tengo ¿Qué sentía?

¿Qué sentía, al solo mirarte?

¿Qué?

¿Qué, Sasuke?

Puedo recordar cada instante de sucesos desde que, de vez primera, te vi, pero no el conjunto de sentimientos de…

Sufrimiento o amor.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué, Sasuke?

—Porque, debiste olvidarme…

—¿Olvidarte?— susurro, atónito, a lo que, al umbral de mi puerta, vislumbro. ¿Esto es acaso un sueño? ¿Una jugarreta cruel más de la vida? O solamente, ¿Eres tú? ¿Sasuke?...

—Congelaste la sensación de cada sentimiento que, lo que sentía por mí te provocaba, pero, no me olvidaste… Por eso sigues amándome, pero no recuerdas lo que te hacía sentir ello. Lo que te hacía sentir yo.

Su voz, sus cabellos; su piel. Es él, con su ropa blanca y azul. Es él, con su rostro inmutable. Eres tú, Uchiha Sasuke…

No lo creo.

No puedo.

Ello quiero.

—¡Tú!... ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No eres real!— exclamo, aterrado. Si eres una fantasía de las incontables habidas en mi ser ya, por favor, disuélvete… Imagen tan vivida, que no creo no sea real…

—Lo soy, soy yo; soy real. Te he escuchado desde que te paraste en esa ventana y comenzaste a hablarle a la luna… Desde que, sin saberlo, me hablaste.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!— grito. Estoy aterrado. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿Qué pasa? —. Tú no puedes haber vuelto. No tendrías ya porqué…

—Mi motivo es el que se refleja en tus pupilas en este instante… Tú, Naruto— me dices. Tu tono es dulce y de arrepentimiento profundo. Nuestra separación de siete pasos ¿La realidad?

No me importa ya.

—Aun fueses real, aun no fueses un sueño más; aun estuvieses en mi habitación, lo mejor es que te vayas… Un día decidiste marcharte, sin nada importarte… ¡porqué tendrías que importarme que hayas vuelto?— reprocho. Aprieto tan fuerte el protector frontal que era mi único físico recuerdo tuyo, que me hago daño.

—Porque, me basta con mirarte, dulce y etéreo, para saber que, aún me amas…— me declaras, acercándote a mí…

—¡No me jodas! ¿Aún te amo? ¡¿Cuándo lo hice?!— grito. Eso te ha detenido de avanzar, quedándote a tres pasos míos… Sudo, por mi ropa naranja y negro habitual… Estás impactado…—. No cabe duda de que, no dejas de ser un fantasma de mis memorias… ¡Vete! ¡Vete!.

—¡Usurantonkachi!— exclamas, molesto… "Usuratonkachi"…

El color de tu voz… Es tangible…

Tal vez, después de todo, si es él…

Si eres tú…

—Soy yo, Naruto…

"Naruto, Naruto" ¿Porqué empiezo a sentir como escalofríos? ¿Es que acaso…?.

—Tú dijiste que, quisieras escuchar solo ello, y, por eso, te lo digo… De una vez por todas, date cuenta de que, soy yo; real, tangible, y, para ti…

—¡Eso no responde porqué volviste!— reclamo, como loco. Solo eso quiero saber, y, dejo de un lado el milagro que veo ante mis ojos; tú…

—Porque, a diferencia tuya, yo si te intenté olvidar, para, sacar de mi ser todo lo que tú me significabas… Tu voz y tu faz; tu sonrisa y tu mirada; tú… Es por ello que sé a que te referías. Mientras que tú no quisiste olvidarme, dejaste de recordar lo que te provocaba amarme; a cambio yo, no dejé de rememorarlo ni un instante, en mi pretender olvidarte…— me develas. En tu rostro de arrepentimiento no hallo gota alguna de razón para no creerte.

—¿Olvidarme? ¡Porqué tendrías que hacerlo?.

—Porque, siento lo que tú por mi…— susurras y quedas a mi frente… Tan cerca que, percibo tu hálito tibio, tan cerca que, deliro…

—¿Y que crees tú que siento por ti, después de todo lo que pasó? Créeme que no lo he olvidado y…

—Y tampoco a mi entonces, gatito…— interrumpes, y, un escalofrío recorre mi piel. —. Y eso, voy a recordártelo…

Y, te me acercas, y solo puedo temblar…

Y, me miras, y, únicamente tus pupilas puedo contemplar…

Y, me sonríes, y, solo te puedo susurrar…

—Sasuke…

—Naruto…

Y, entonces, es como si todo volviese a mi…

Volviese…

Todo a mi…

Te aproximas y, cierras tus ojos. Besándome… Tus labios en los míos… Mis ojos, presa de esa dulce sinfonía, empiezan a cerrarse…

Tus brazos rodean mi cintura, aprisionándome a ti…

Mis manos, inútiles a ello, solo pueden aferrarse de tus brazos.

Nuestro beso no cesa, solo, se vuelve pasional…

Puedo sentir la humedad de tu lengua, tocándose con la mía…

Nuestras bocas pasan a ser una, tan fundidas como ese calor que llena de a poco mi cuerpo.

Si eso se siente besarte, me quemaré en tu fuego al no detener nada de lo que pueda seguir…

Porque, podía recordar cuando nos hicieron compañeros de equipo, más no, cuanto celebré por ello, riendo por horas de mi buena fortuna, y, sonrojándome ante la idea de estar juntos, por mucho más tiempo…

Ahora mismo, creo que estoy sonrosado... Esa sensación cálida en las mejillas que, de rojo, las cubren…

Mientras, empiezo a darme cuenta de, como detienes mi respiración… Eso ya me había sucedido, antes, contigo…

Tus manos, van deslizándose por mi espalda… Las mías, se mueven, sin yo evitarlo; van a tu cintura… Tu metes tus manos tibias, por bajo mi playera… Me queman… No solo a la piel de mi espalda, sino, a todo mi cuerpo… Solo a ti me aferro, fuerte, sin querer más que ello no finalice…

Tus dedos, comienzan a recorrer mi abdomen… Delinean cada músculo, con gusto… O eso es lo que, yo siento… Gusto… Placer… Palabras que, un día, escuché… Mis manos suben a tu cuello, y, es que, no creo poder detenerlas en alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo; formar tu figura, antes de, desmayaría…

Solo escucho el choque de nuestras bocas en la habitación. Sin más luz que la de la luna llena, y, con no más calor del que profieren nuestros cuerpos… Pareciese que se me eleva el alma; todo, mientras que, tus manos, parecen descender…

Tus dedos, toman mi playera negra, y, la jalan arriba. Debo de soltarte. Y, me hallo medio desnudo… Quiero poder mirarte a ti, así, pero me da pena… Esa pena que solo sentía si solo me mirabas…

Abro los ojos, y, descubro como pareces embelesado… Dejas de besarme, y, me contemplas. Estoy ardiendo en mis pómulos… Pero, tu sensual e inocente mirada, provoca mi suspiro…

No basta más. Tus labios van tocando mi cuello, como si del encanto provocado por un vampiro fuese presa; solo puedo deshacerme… Derretirme con tu miel…

Mis pectorales, besas… Me tocan tus yemas y, estoy inmóvil, preso de tales sensaciones que hierven mi sangre… Te detienes en mi ombligo… Vuelves a aferrar mi cintura… Más, tus dedos ya no se detienen… Bajan mi pantalón.

Rápido, late mi corazón…

¿Late?

Aunque, cual decía, solo te levantaste para, matarme… No quería quedar frente a ti como un tonto, pero, pelear contigo, eso… Fue como un kunai en el pecho, si lo puedo recordar en este momento… Nuestra brecha invisible. El preludio del adiós. Donde, dejaste que se detuviese mi corazón…

Quiero detenerte, o, darte lo mismo. Más bien, no detenerte, solo, estar seguro de que no moriré si sigues… Tomo tu playera, e, igual, la recorro hasta quitártela. Parece que eso te ha fascinado. Y a mí… Poder tu torso desnudo, observar… Te doy pequeños besos en tu suave rostro.

Soy feliz…

Pero, no lo fui cuando te fuiste y, apenas pude alcanzarte… ¿Para qué? Pelear y pelear. Solo recuerdo golpes, sangre y palabras. Recordaba… Ahora, recuerdo mi llanto, desesperación, y, amor…

Verte entre odiarme y marcharme, me develó algo que, por inocente, entendido no había…

Estaba enamorado de ti…

Nos miramos, y, eso me ha impactado. Pareces notarlo.

—Naruto, ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que… Recordé algo…

—¿Qué?— me preguntas, curioso y preocupado.

—Que, el día que, peleamos en el Valle, yo…

—¿Tú?

—Yo…— digo, pero, no puedo seguir. Duele.

—¿Tu qué, Naruto?— cuestionas, abrazándome. Debo de ser un estúpido para detener toda esa magia, por, haber recordado una sola sensación.

—Yo… Descubrí que, estaba enamorado de ti, ese día, cuando peleaba contra ti en el Valle del Fin…

—Naruto…— entrecortada tu voz, susurra. Me aprietas a tu cuerpo. Yo, no evito llorar… Acongojé a mi corazón… Pero ¿Al tuyo?—. Siento tanto ello… Haberme ido… Nunca tendré expiación.

—¡No digas nada! Solo que, entre cada toque, pedazos de mis sentimientos por ti, he ido recordando…

Nos contemplamos… Y, derramando un par de lágrimas, estrujas mi alma. ¿Llorando estás? Eso…

—Si esto te está haciendo recordar, quizás, sobre ese momento, hay algo que te puedo hacer recordar también…

—¿Qué es?— pregunto, pero, solo te me acercas, y, me besas, pleno de ternura…

Tus lágrimas se escurren en mi cara. Tus manos encierran mi espalda. En mi pecho, siento tu latir…

Recordar… Solo recuerdo que, me desmayé… Solo recuerdo que, lloré. A cada reencuentro tuyo, hice igual… Me haces ahora recordar como quería morir sin ti… Como me reprochaba todo; como, quise olvidarte, pero, no pude…

Olvidarte…

Pero, solo, justo, lo que sentía al amarte, olvidé…

Este beso se transforma… Es candente…

Y tus manos, la derecha, baja y se mete a mi pantalón…

Un choque eléctrico, recorre mi interior…

Tu mano izquierda rodea con tu brazo mi cintura… Y me besas ardorosamente ahora…

Pero tu toque… Es lascivo, continuo… No puedo.

Jadeo adentro… Tocas mi miembro… Lo acaricias y, me excito… Esto me es nuevo… Tú lo obras… Una y otra vez…

No morí de dolor… ¿Lo haré de placer?

Tu mano zurda desabrocha mi pantalón… Y lo baja con sutil precisión, con todo y boxer… Mis manos, a mis lados, perplejas, se llenan de sangre, al encajarme las uñas.

Estoy desnudo… Pero, contigo, no tengo ya más pena. No cuando me ves, como si fuese lo más increíble que hubieses visto…

—Pareces un ángel…

—Sasuke…

Te tomas los pantalones y los bajas. Te acercas, y, tomas mi barbilla… Te pegas tanto, que, nuestras partes de rozan. No hay marcha atrás…

Quiero mirarte, en tu total desnudez, pero, solo mi cabeza se llena de calor al desearlo… Me pregunto si, podré estas sensaciones, soportar…

Vamos hacía la cama. Dominado por tu concupiscencia, no opongo resistencia. Me acuesto, y, tú vas sobre mí…

—Pareces un Dios, dominándome; un Dios ante el que solo puedo someterme, Sasuke…

—Naruto…— expresas, dulce y agradecido de.

Sonreímos… Y, guardas el momento con, un beso tierno que, sigue a que me beses por entero… Tu mano derecha continua alborotando mi miembro, y, tu izquierda, sujeta mi muñeca opuesta sobre el colchón…

Me siento sumamente vulnerable…

Tanto que, no hago más que, ser ante ti, sumisible, y sin moverme, disfrutar…

Tanto que, todo continua a mi, regresándome…

Cada beso, en cada parte de mi piel, parece recuperar un fragmento de mi alma…

Mientras, me estoy excitando cada vez más…

—Naruto… Yo…

—¿Sí?

Te detienes. Apenas y mantenemos la respiración…

—El día que te dejé en el Valle del Fin, yo… También supe que, estaba enamorado de ti…

—¿Qué?

Te sientas, y, comienzas a llorar… Es que, nunca lo olvidaste tú…

—Sasuke, tranquilo— te pido, poniéndome de rodillas, dejando tus piernas entre las mías… Seco tu llanto con suaves besos en tus ojos, y te abrazo a mi pecho. Al estar hincado, te paso de altura. Pero, tú con esto, sobrepasaste a mi corazón.

—Mi venganza nunca debió de ser más fuerte que, lo que yo, por ti, sentía… Que lo que siento. ¿Podrás perdonar que, nos cause tantas tribulaciones?— expones, odiándote, al parecer.

—Lo que nunca podré perdonar es que, te hieras diciendo eso. Porque, a mi solo me importa que regresaste… Y ese sentimiento que nos une…— declaro, con no más que mi entera sinceridad.

—Usuratonkachi…

Esa sonrisa que me das, y la que me provocas brindarte, nos lleva a tomarnos… Allí, así, sentados… Tú a mí, de la cintura. Yo a ti, del cuello… A besarnos de nuevo…

"No estás solo"…

—Sasuke— interrumpo, cesando el beso, desconcertándote—. No estás solo… Yo siempre estuve, estoy y estaré contigo… Siempre…

—Lo sé, gatito— respondes, conmovido y dulce.

Abochornados, no podemos más esperar. Veo tu miembro, firme, y, tan grande que, solo quiero ya que tú…

—Naruto… ¿Estás listo? Te prometo que, no te dolerá; yo te cuidaré…

—Siempre estuve listo… Siempre, para ti, Sasuke…

Continuará…


	2. A mí ahora

Abres con tus dedos índice y medio derechos, mi boca, y, los metes. Los empapo de saliva; haces lo mismo con los tuyos en tu boca… Tu mano, llena, baja y siento como, ambos dedos, mi orificio, tocan…

Esa saliva, humedece mi entrada… Más me excito. Mis pezones, endurecen. A la vista, los tuyos, igual. Duele el cuerpo de tanta fogosidad, pero, es sensacional…

Cierro los ojos por un momento… Con tu mano izquierda, mueves mi cuerpo de forma tal que, me levanto si apenas. Pero, los vuelvo a abrir cuando, tus labios, succionan mi tetilla izquierda. A esta altura, no imagino que pasará…

Mi respiración se agita…

La punta de tu pene, siento que está a entrar. Tu mano derecha la dirige… Y con tu mano izquierda, me bajas, empezándote a introducir en mí…

Mi cabeza, como peso muerto, tiro hacía atrás… Ahora, a la altura de tu rostro, mi cuello, lo lengüeteas…

Mis uñas, arañan tu espalda, entera…

Y, sin saber como, me haces jadear…

Mis piernas se acalambran…

Me vuelves a incitar a subir, y, eso hago… Vuelvo a bajar, y, más de tu parte, entra en mí…

He entendido que quieres… Como es que es esto… Serás mi maestro y yo tu aprendiz…

Y, te lo digo, en susurro, feliz…

—Sasuke, gracias por, hacerme, el, amor…

Con un sonrisa dulce, y conmovido, me respondes…

—Naruto, nos estamos haciendo, el amor…

Cierro los ojos. Los abro. Los dejo entreabiertos… Gimo, hiperventilo y me quejo… Estoy tan excitado, aunque, aun duele…

—¿Estás, bien?— me preguntas, seguramente tras notar en mi rostro, mi placer doloroso.

—Sí, tú, sigue…— pido. Nos miramos, rojos y sonrientes… Subo y bajo lentamente… Más y más de ti, está dentro de mí…

Me muerdo los labios, aguantando el dolor. Tu muerdes y sangras mi cuello, víctima de la sodomía en la que envuelves a los dos. Trago saliva, dificultosamente…

Parece que tu piel, brilla con la luna llena, que de plata se ha envuelto, alumbrándonos…

Es como si las estrellas, se plasmasen en nuestras sábanas blancas, enredadas a nuestro alrededor…

Y el aroma de la vegetación a la noche y el ruido de solo nuestros cuerpos en el acto, son lo que inunda nuestra habitación…

A nuestra nueva oportunidad…

Gemimos los dos. Subo y bajo más rápido, y, tu mano derecha, toma mi cintura… Creo que ya toda tu parte esta en mis dentros… Deliro de placer… ¿Me volveré loco? No me importa; no lo sé…

Solo babeo, hilos de sangre de haberme mordido. Apenas y siento mis rodillas…

Bajo y subo, pero, me quedo en tu boca, donde, nos besamos con los ojos entrecerrados…

Ya no hay aliento para decir algo…

Mis uñas se encajan en tu piel. Ese placentero sufrimiento, me hace llorar… Casi no puedo moverme, porque parece que mi cuerpo acalambrado, está, y, tus manos me ayudan, tomando mis caderas…

Siento cual si el alma se me irá del pecho…

Nos comemos los labios…

Nos separamos un instante, solamente, para observarnos…

No creo poder más. Son muchos los minutos en los que, me sumerjo en esa voluptuosidad, tantos, y es tanta, que, creo que moriré…

Y, en ese punto, abro mis ojos bien, para observarte, para, mientras veo los tuyos cerrados, disfrutando ese placer, algo, yo…

Recuerdo…

Me recuerdo, tirado en la orilla de la cascada… Y recuerdo una presión en mis labios… Gotas cálidas a mis mejillas… Y, todo volviéndose agua fría y un vacío de soledad… Mis ojos entreabiertos, no podían mirar…

Sasuke, me habías besado, antes de marcharte…

Debes de saberlo… Seguro eso es lo que me querías hacer recordar… Uso mi último resuello, para, podértelo expresar…

—Sa, suke, me, besas,te, en el va,lle, antes, de, írte…

Ante ello, solo me sonríes, sudado y cansado.

—Sí, y, también, de,bí, decír,te,lo… Ese, día…

—¿Qué?...

—Naruto… Te Amo…

Me, amas… Lloro de dicha… Soy ahora, completamente, feliz…

—Sasuke, Te Amo…

Sonríes, feliz igual de… Y, lloras también…

Justo allí, mirándonos, tan cerca, tan compenetrados, tan siendo el uno del otro, llegamos al clímax… Por este momento, todo, es nada…

No soy yo; soy tú…

Me veo tras de tus ojos…

Me veo a mí, y a la vez, te veo a ti…

Puedo sentir tu amor por mí, y, al tiempo, es como si pudiera sentir como tú también puedes sentir mi amor por ti…

Un espasmo eléctrico sale de mi columna, y, recorre mi cuerpo… No respiro… Se detiene mi corazón…

¿Morí?...

Apenas reabro los ojos, te veo apenas aguantas… Mi semen se derrama entre los cuerpos de los dos, donde convergían y se tocaban…

Con ese orgasmo, me mataste y reviviste…

Tu semen está en mi cuerpo… Nos tiramos a la cama, llenos de este, de saliva, sudor y sangre… Las 4 "S" del placer…

Y, boca arriba, nos tomamos de las manos, viéndonos…

—Nunca me dejes más, Sasuke…— te pido, temblando ante tal vivencia de amor…

—No lo haré jamás, Naruto…— expresas, y, tu mirar me da seguridad.

—Pude recordar todo lo que me hacías sentir, y me diste nuevas sensaciones para jamás olvidar… Ahora que me he entregado a ti, que soy tuyo, todo lo que eres para mi, lo que siento por ti; tú, jamás nada ni nadie lo podrá borrar…

—Tú, me hiciste recordar que, mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado, es solo oscuridad… Y el haberme entregado también a ti, me ha hecho descubrir que, el paraíso está en tu cuerpo, que el cielo está en tus pupilas, y que, quien soy yo, está en ti…

Esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida que sé lo que se siente el amor, la paz y la felicidad al unísono… Y, con solo mirarte, sé que ello es igual en ti…

Pero, el cansancio me vence… No quiero cerrar los ojos, y dormir, porque, tengo miedo a que, a que…

—Sasuke, no dejes que me duerma… Te lo suplico— expreso, apenas y despierto…

—¿Porqué, Naruto?

—Porque, si esto es un sueño, al dormir, simplemente acabará, y, ello, no quiero… No podría vivir sin ti ya más…— respondo, bañado en llanto.

—Te prometo que, no es ni será así… Cuando la aurora alumbre, a tu lado, estaré… Porque tú me has regresado algo que, creí perdí el día que me fui de ti: la vida… Velaré tu sueño, porque es mi alma misma, y cuando despiertes, estaré contigo… Créemelo…

—Lo haré… Te creo; te creeré…— termino, y, no sé ya nada más de mí…

Tanta luz, me despierta… Tonos rosados y anaranjados, traspasan mis párpados. Y, siento temor. Temor de que todos sea un sueño o te hayas ido… No me muevo, y no quiero mis ojos abrir. Pero, tomo valor y los abro…

No te veo allí…

Sabía que pasaría… Una ilusión, que, se fue de mí…

Me amarro una de mis sábanas blancas a mi cintura. ¿Porqué estoy desnudo, si siempre duermo con pijama?

Camino, y, en el espejo, veo sangre en mi cuello y mis labios, de tela fina, protegiéndolos… Me veo las manos, y, las tengo heridas de uñas…

¿Qué significa ello?

Creo que, me explotará el corazón… Si no estás, moriré…

Si estás; si estás; si estás… Es mi único deseo al alba que se cierne a mis pies…

Avanzo y…

—Naruto… Buenos días— me dices, dulce, en el balcón. Está tu cuerpo envuelto en otra sábana blanca. Veo arañones y uñas encajadas en tu espalda; te veo a ti…

—Sasuke… Creí que…— expongo, llorando, entre felicidad y tanto pánico pasado. Te acercas y me abrazas.

—Te dije que, aquí estaría… No me iré de ti más ya… No, Naruto…

—Sasuke…

—Porque, todo volvió a mi, contigo… Te amo, Naruto, y estaré a tu lado, porque ese es nuestro destino; hoy lo sé… Desde este Año Nuevo Chino, y por siempre… Contigo, Uzumaki Naruto…— expresas, dulce de color, y, contemplándome en tus pupilas, sé que será así; agradezco que el destino sea de los dos, unidos, al fin…

—Y, contigo, yo estaré igual así, allí; aquí… Nuestro destino que es el ser del otro y amarnos, por fin se ha de cumplir… Porque al regresar a mi, me regresaste a mí… Te amo, Uchiha Sasuke…— confieso, en la ternura que estar a tu lado, profiere en mi pecho al sonreír…

Y me miras…

Y te miro…

Me sonríes…

Te sonrío…

Nos besamos…

Porque, estamos juntos, unidos; siempre será así…

Porque… Nos regresamos a los dos… A ser uno…

 **FIN**


End file.
